


I'll Shelter You

by ericsonclan



Series: Wizarding World AU [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dementors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Renata gets separated from the group just as they realize the mystery they're pursuing is darker than expected. She and Minnie have to fight their way to safety.
Relationships: Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Wizarding World AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601
Kudos: 3





	I'll Shelter You

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Renata could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she ran through the dark forest. She wasn’t sure who she and her friends had pissed off or what their foes wanted from them. The only option now was to flee and search for answers once their lives weren’t in mortal peril. Eyes scanning the wooded terrain, Renata searched for a sign of any of her friends. They’d been attacked from behind and scattered to the winds. How could they make it through this without each other?

The clashing of magic spells could be heard in the distance. Should she run toward it or from it? Renata knew what her feet wanted to do, but her head told her otherwise. Chances were that was Clementine fighting off assailants or Aasim or Sophie. She couldn’t leave them. Though her stomach warned her she might be sick at any second Renata pressed forward, running in the direction of the attack.

“Deprimo!” a voice rang through the woods, launching the earth-shattering attack. The ground trembled beneath Renata as she drew close, her eyes beholding the caster of the spell: Minnie.

 _Minnie? No!_ Renata’s heart twisted within her as she looked upon her girlfriend who was in the midst of warding off a series of attacks. She wasn’t supposed to be here tonight! How many of us are in these woods?

The 6th year Gryffindor stood firmly in place, her wand held level in preparation against the three figures that surrounded her on the outskirts of the clearing. Her last spell had caused the ground around her to become a pitted mess of craters and pits. Her enemies would not be able to reach her easily.

“Bombarda Maxima!” one of the hooded figures cried, raising their wands. Minnie threw herself to the ground, tucking and rolling before a huge explosion burst in midair a mere feet from where she’d stood. 

Rising to her feet, Minnie threw a retaliatory attack. “Levicorpus!” 

Her attacker was dragged into midair by his ankle then thrown to the side with a flick of Minnie’s wrist, sending him crashing into one of the nearby trees. One down, but there were still two more to go.

“Minnie!” Renata jumped forward, revealing herself. 

Minnie’s eyes widened in fear. “Renata? How are you here?”

“No time for that now! Let’s deliver the ass-whooping these assholes deserve, then we can talk!”

There wasn’t a chance for Minnie to argue. An oppugno cast by one of the remaining attackers had them both dodging rocks and debris as they flew through the air towards them. 

Renata drew out her own wand. “Rictusempra!” Her foe began to writhe before her, giggling uncontrollably as the spell took effect.

Minnie didn’t hesitate to deliver a follow up attack. “Relashio!” Their enemy’s wand fell to the ground, temporarily disabling him.

“Expulso!” This time the explosion was too large for them to dodge. Both girls were thrown off their feet by the force of the blast. Minnie slammed into a tree, falling to the ground with a sickening thud while Renata was thrown several yards further, collapsing in the dust. 

Immediately Renata struggled up to her feet. She couldn’t let them reach Minnie. “Petrificus totalus!” she cried, casting the spell toward the one who’d sent the explosions. The man seized up, falling to the ground as stiff as a log. One more. 

He had retrieved his wand and stood shakily, facing Renata from across the clearing. “Confringo!”

Renata ducked behind the nearest tree. His aimed proved poor regardless, a tree several feet away from her exploding at its base and falling forward with a weighty groan. Perhaps he was as afraid as she was. Renata looked down at her wand, firm in her clammy hand. “Please, buddy, help me make it through this,” With that she spun out from her hiding place, launching one of her most difficult spells. “Incarcerous!”

Her enemy’s arms were immediately bound to his sides, held in place by invisible bindings.

“Relashio!” His wand flew from his hand, disarming him once more. 

“Oppugno!” The fallen tree flew past her, barreling toward her opponent at a frightening speed. Crashing into the man, the tree did not stop in its path, but rather propelled him forward, farther and farther from the girls until Renata could not maintain the spell any longer. Renata scanned the clearing to make sure all enemies were still neutralized before running toward her girlfriend. 

“Minnie! Are you OK?” She asked, kneeling down to cradle her lover’s head in her hands.

Minnie looked back at her in a daze. “Did you… get them?”

“For now, but we have to move before they get back up or more arrive. Can you move?”

“I think so. Just-” Minnie hissed in pain, falling back against the tree. I think I may have cracked a rib or something when I crashed. Can I get a hand?”

Renata nodded, reaching back to cup her girlfriend’s back and help lift her up off the ground. When her hand drew back, she saw that there was blood on it. This was a more serious injury than either of them had thought. They couldn’t stay here though, they had to keep moving and find help. Slinging her girlfriend’s arm over her shoulder, Renata guided Minnie through the woods, praying that help would be close by.

Their way was slow and unsteady. Minnie’s feet shook beneath her and her head was lolling to the side in an unnerving way. Renata could tell she was struggling to maintain consciousness. “Ren, maybe you should… go on ahead. I can wait here while you-”

“Not fucking happening,” Renata’s words came out in a growl, her teeth set firmly. “We’re in this together, Minnie. We’re both getting out,” They continued to walk in silence, the only sound the leaves crunching beneath their feet. The premonition of future sickness was still strong within Renata, her stomach a roiling sea within her. No time to puke now though. She’d have that luxury once they were home safe. 

As they continued to shuffle through the woods, a rising dread clutched onto Renata. Were they going the right way? She thought she knew the way out, but things were so different in the dark and with everything that happened, were they truly lost? No, she was sure they were on the correct path. Then what was this feeling? It was external, something pressing on her from without. They weren’t alone. Renata’s head frantically shot back and forth, looking for the source of her fear. Had their enemies returned? She couldn’t see any of them. She felt like she was choking, wallowing in despair as terror rose within her. What was happening?

That’s when she saw it. Floating above them only a few dozen yards away, its presence consuming all consciousness round it: a dementor. All the blood ran cold within Renata’s body.

_Fuck, no. What did we do to draw out one of those?_

Its body hovered in the air, inky black robes drifting in the wind like blackened entrails behind it. This was something beyond anything Renata had ever encountered before. Nothing had prepared her to face off against such a creature. Nothing could. Her destruction was inevitable. She would die here in these desolate woods and Minnie would to. There was no way out.   
A whimper left Minnie. Renata glanced over, taking in the fear within her girlfriend’s eyes. She was in so much pain already and now the sight before them had completely petrified her. Minnie’s legs gave out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground with a weakened groan. Renata tried to prevent it, but her own arms felt useless, sluggish and limp. She couldn’t even hold Minnie up. What would they do?

Renata’s eyes returned to the dementor though her mind screamed out in fear against her. Had it drifted closer? Was it toying with them, waiting for them to fully collapse in their despair before it finished them off? Her wand trembled in her hand. No – it was she who was shaking. She wasn’t ready to meet her end yet, but no help was in sight.  
There was only one spell that could drive back a dementor. Renata knew this well since she’d tried the spell countless times and failed. Within the safety of her dorm room walls surrounded by everything she loved, she couldn’t summon a patronus. How would she now when terror consumed her very heart? 

The dementor was coming closer. She didn’t have a choice. She had to try one last time.

“Expecto-” Renata’s voice faltered, cutting off the spell. It wouldn’t have any power behind it this way. She had to think of something happy, imagine her best, most perfect moment. That must be her strength. Renata’s thoughts flew, searching for a memory brimming with pure joy. Her time at Hogwarts, all the friends she’d made here, her classmates, Minnie… two memories rushed to the front of Renata’s mind, blending together seamlessly.

She was dancing. She was eight years old and she was dancing with her father while her mother laughed merrily in the background, cheering them on. Her father’s arms were strong and warm as he guided Renata through the steps, softly humming along with the song as they swayed back and forth, circling the living room floor. Renata beamed up at her father, mirroring his own warm smile. “Someday, mija, you’ll find someone just as precious to you as me who you can dance with. I can’t wait to meet them.”

She was sixteen and dancing again. The room was silent save for her own gentle humming, remembering a well-loved tune from her childhood. Minnie’s arms were warm against her back, her expression focused as she tried to follow along with each step. “You make it look so easy,” she murmured, her breath tickling Renata’s ear. “Show me again. I know I can get it right,”

“Expecto patronum!” Renata cried. She felt the force of the spell course through her as the tip of her wand glowed brightly. A blinding light emerged, taking shape before her as the spell coursed forth. An elephant stood before them, its massive form radiating all the emotions that had brought it forth. The light expanded, pushing against the dementor’s shadowy form. All was silent save the steady thrum of the patronus pushing the creature further and further back, shielding the girls until suddenly the dementor spun round, fleeing into the night without a trace.  
She had done it. They were safe. Renata stared at her patronus in disbelief. Had that really come from her? Her patronus stood before her, almost seeming to watch her calmly. Should she speak to it, thank it for saving them? Or was that the same as thanking herself? Before she could ponder the matter further, the patronus faded before her, leaving Renata and Minnie in darkness once more. Even the darkness had a warmth to it now though. 

“Renata… did that just happen?” 

Renata looked down to her girlfriend. Minnie still needed medical aid. Newfound strength surged through Renata’s veins as she lifted her girlfriend back up to her feet. “Hell yeah it did. Now stay with me, Minnie. Just a few more steps and we’ll be home safe,” That was a lie. They were nowhere near getting out of these woods. But Renata knew they could make it. They’d driven off a greater foe than either girl had ever expected to face. Walking was small potatoes now.

Something moved at the edge of Renata’s vision. Turning her head, Renata squinted to try to take it in more clearly. Was there someone there? Yes, two figures stood facing her in the distance. They weren’t hooded like the assailants had been though. Could it be…? Should she take the risk? “Guys?” Her voice was weaker than expected, cracking on the single word. 

The figures drew closer. A few steps more, and Renata knew her prayers had been answered. 

“Renata!” Prisha ran forward, Clementine right behind her. “Thank goodness!” Her eyes fell as she took in Minnie’s condition. 

Clementine’s expression was equally somber. “We’ve been trying to find you. We haven’t come across Aasim or Sophie yet, but they have to be close,” She looked over at Prisha who had taken her pack off and was rooting through her bag. “There’s a pressure bandage in my med kit. It should hold off the bleeding till we get somewhere safe,”

“Did you run into any more enemies?” Renata asked, her concern growing as she examined her friends. The med kit had already been broken out tonight. Clementine’s left arm was wrapped in gauze and a butterfly bandage was placed over a large laceration on Prisha’s forehead.

Clementine nodded. “Several. It’s been quiet for a while now though,”

“We’ve covered a lot of ground as well,” Prisha continued from behind Minnie. “If Sophie and Aasim are still in these woods, we’ll find them on the path out,”

“But Minnie,” Renata protested. “She wasn’t supposed to be here tonight. Does that mean there’s more of us here?”

Prisha and Clementine shared a worried glance. Minnie was clearly in no shape to tell them. Clementine’s eyes were steady as she looked back at Renata. “If there are, we’ll have to trust that they can make it, just like we’ve been doing. We have to leave though. Now,”

Renata nodded. They had no other choice. Whatever they’d stumbled upon was bigger than any of them had expected. Once they were back at the school, they would find all the others and figure out what to do next. Everybody had better be there. She wouldn’t lose them. “Let’s go,” With that, she adjusted her grip on Minnie’s arm while Prisha took the other side. The four girls continued their march toward safety, home, and their friends. They would it make it through this together.


End file.
